Extravagante
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Es raro, Akira sabe que su hermano es extraño, sabe que hablan a sus espaldas y les ponen apodos. Por mucho que quiera a su hermano, Akira no sabe que hacer.


Vocaloid no me pertenece.

Akira Kano es el nombre del avatar de Arsloid, algo así como el hecho de que el avatar de Megpoid es conocido como Gumi xD

* * *

No es como si Akira odiase a su hermano, la verdad lo quería mucho; como no querer a ese enano hiperactivo que parecía se inyectaba azúcar directamente a las venas cada mañana. Es solo que… era extraño. A pesar de sus padres lo habían regañado varias veces, Akira no encontraba otra palabra para describir a su hermano. Fukase era extraño, con cada letra que creaba esa palabra. El más bajo era un sombrero de mago; nunca sabías que saldría de ahí. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que era fanático de la prestidigitación e ilusiones.

Akira adoraba a su hermano con todo su corazón. Sus mejores recuerdos de la infancia lo involucraban. Como aquella vez en la que Akira había querido salir a jugar en la lluvia, pero su madre no se lo permitió, Fukase abrió la ventana de la cocina y ambos se escaparon para jugar. O la otra vez que Akira no había quedado dentro del equipo de baloncesto de la primaria y para alegrarlo, Fukase lo llevó en la madrugada a ver el amanecer. También recordaba cuando, por querer hacerse el valiente, se rompió una pierna; Fukase pasó día y noche con él, alegrándolo.

En verdad, Fukase era una persona tan llena de alegría y energía que era imposible odiarlo… Si lo conocías a fondo. Akira se dio cuenta que el hecho que su hermano usase faldas sobre sus pantalones no era tan normal como él pensaba. Se dio cuenta que comentar de manera totalmente espontanea algún dato sexual sobre animales salvajes durante el baño no era cosa de todos los días. Comprendió que permanecer mirando a la nada por casi cinco minutos consecutivos y después reír de nada en especifico no era común.

Cuando Akira cumplió los trece, comprendió que su hermano no era alguien que podrías llamar _común y corriente_. Akira aprendió, de muy mala manera, que su hermano Fukase no congeniaba muy bien en la sociedad, no en la sociedad estudiantil por lo menos. Y como buen adolescente hormonado que apenas comenzaba a aventurarse en el terreno llamado _chicas_ , estaba confundido y comenzaba a seguir lo que pensaba le ayudaría a sobrevivir en la marea de adolescentes.

Se enteró, de muy mala manera, que su hermano era algo así como el chiste de la escuela. Había escuchado, por error, a unos compañeros hablar sobre su hermano como si de un espectáculo de circo se tratase. Como si Fukase estuviera ahí solo para entretener a la gente y ser la burla de todos, decir que eso le molesto fue poco. Fukase era una influencia importante en su vida, así que cuando escuchó a los alumnos referirse de manera tan despectiva a su hermano lo molestó e hirió. Cuando mencionaron su nombre, Akira se congeló; _"Te lo aseguro, la locura viene en la sangre. El otro en cualquier momento estallara y comenzara a hacer cosas extrañas, solo hay que esperar lo necesario"_.

Fue en ese momento en el que Akira se dio cuenta en como los demás lo observaban; miradas de reojo, susurros a sus espaldas, risas mal disimuladas. Todo eso se intensificaba cada vez que Fukase estaba a su alrededor. En su momento, aquel día en casa, solo ellos dos, Akira no pudo más con su presión y explotó frente a su hermano. Le gritó que por su culpa era visto como un bicho raro en la escuela, le dijo a pie de letra todos los apodos que le habían puesto y como todos susurraban a sus espaldas.

– _¿Te molesta que sepan que eres mi hermano…?–._

– _¡Sí! ¡Me molesta! ¡Lo odio! ¡No quiero que nadie sepa que eres mi hermano! –._

Esa fue la conversación que tuvieron. Akira había terminado con los ojos vidriosos, la garganta lastimada de tanto gritar y las manos hechas puños. Su ceño fruncido tambaleaba y quería convertirse en una mueca de llanto. Sentado en el suelo, cerca de la mesa de centro, Fukase le miró en silencio. Fukase se levantó, asustando a Akira, se giró y subió las escaleras y lo último que Akira escuchó esa tarde fue la puerta de la habitación de Fukase ser cerrada.

Después de ese día, Akira supo que su relación se había roto. Después de ese día, Fukase se iba mucho antes a la escuela, sin esperarlo, y siempre regresaba una hora después a su hogar. Ya no hablaba con él cuando se lo encontraba en los pasillos, ya no le regalaba comida en los descansos, ya no corría hacía él cada vez que encontraba algo interesante por los patios de la escuela. Akira entendió que había roto algo en su relación cuando encontró a Fukase saliendo de su clase de química y lo saludo; Fukase ni si quiera lo miró y desapareció por los pasillos.

A pesar de su fría actitud hacía Akira en la escuela, en su hogar no era así. Las noches de películas los viernes seguían en pie, las salidas de exploración hacía las montañas de los sábados seguían ahí e incluso cuando Akira le pedía ayuda con su tarea, Fukase siempre aceptaba. Sus padres no sabía que ocurría con ellos en la escuela; Fukase nunca comentó nada y Akira tenía miedo de ser reprendido por la manera en la que actuó. En casa sentía el cariño y alegría de su hermano, pero en la escuela se trataban como extraños.

Aunque su relación fraternal había caído, y consciente de eso, Akira no pudo evitar sentirse alegre ante el cambio de las personas con respecto a él. Ya no había miradas indiscretas, ya no había susurros y no más risas. Había logrado ingresar al equipo de basquetball de la escuela, había conseguido una docena de chocolates en San Valentín y una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela lo había invitado a salir. Había conseguido una popularidad bastante asombrosa, aunque dentro suyo, algo que siempre estaba ahí, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Habían pasado exactamente dos años después de aquel incidente, ahora contaba con quince años, mientras que su hermano con dieciséis. Fukase estaba a nada de su graduación y Akira estaba preocupado. Sus padres asistirían a la graduación y Akira no quería que sus padres supieran sobre la extraña y dolorosa rutina que mantenían sus hijos en la escuela. Como la ceremonia comenzaría en poco tiempo todos los alumnos estaban de un lado por otro en los pasillos, los profesores estaban ocupados hasta la frente. Akira debía encontrar a Fukase antes de que sus padres llegaran.

Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo; desde aquel momento, Fukase se desaparecía de él y era casi imposible encontrarlo. Su escurridiza manera de ser, junto con su baja altura, hacía que fuera imposible hallarlo, aunque contaba con un cabello rojizo más brillante que el de Akira, el mayor era capaz de ocultarse magníficamente.

–Es una lástima, ¿sabes? –. Escuchó decir a alguien cerca de las escaleras.

Se detuvo y se escondió detrás de la pared; no era ajeno a algunos casos de abusadores en la escuela. Agudizó el oído, escuchó risas y creyó reconocer algunas de ellas. La voz del principió sin duda la reconocía, estaba seguro que era alguien del club del boxeo. Torció la boca, ese sujeto le había parecido prepotente, pero no un brabucón de poca monta.

–Ya no tendremos al bufón de la escuela, ¿quién nos alegrara las tardes? –. La voz llena de burla y sarcasmo hizo rechinar los dientes a Akira.

Se asomó, un poco, alcanzando a ver que eran cuatro sujetos, uno de ellos tenía acorralada a la persona mientras que las otras tres estaban alrededor, formando un círculo. Escuchó risas de nuevo, reconoció al sujeto, era sin duda Satoshi, el _as_ del club de boxeo. Los otros tres eran sus subordinados que siempre iban detrás suyo, no conocía sus nombres pero siempre iban detrás de Satoshi.

–¿Quién será la nueva mascota del instituto? Dime, Kano, ¿quién tomara tu lugar? –.

 _Kano_. El nombre le sonó tan distante pero cercano a la vez. Salió de su escondite, sin ser visto por la panda de idiotas ni por la otra persona. Acorralado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y cara de aburrimiento estaba su hermano mayor. Fukase mantenía una expresión en blanco, expresión a la cual él estaba acostumbrado debido a que la veía cuando Fukase se concentraba en algo. Escuchó las risas de los sujetos, ante la nula respuesta, Satoshi golpeó la pared, peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Fukase, quien permaneció imperturbable.

–¡Contesta, payaso! –. Gritó. –¿O es que acaso tienes miedo? –.

La burla era tan notoria que enfermaba. Los secuaces volvieron a reír. Akira apretó los dientes, nadie, absolutamente nadie se metía con su hermano. Avanzó dando grandes zancadas, tomó a Satoshi del cuello de la camisa y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo arrojó hacía atrás, separándolo de su hermano. El golpe del cuerpo contra el concreto, seguido de un quejido, sorprendió a todos. Los subordinados, quienes sinceramente se habían ganado el odio de Akira, corrieron hacía Satoshi, ayudándolo a levantarse.

–¿Akira? –.

La voz dudosa y sorprendida captó su atención, miró sobre su hombro y observó los grandes y expresivos ojos de su hermano. Se veía sorprendido, había separado sus brazos. Akira le sonrió con gesto tranquilizador, una risa sorda y burlona le hizo mirar hacía enfrente. Volvió a fruncir el ceño al ver que Satoshi ya estaba de pie y lo miraba con burla.

–¡Pero miren que trajo el gato! ¡El Kano menor! –. Se cruzó de brazos. –¿Tan inútil eres que tu hermanito tiene que venir a dar la cara por ti? –.

Akira cerró la distancia entre ambos, tomó a Satoshi por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó. La adolescencia había atacado el cuerpo de los Kano de maneras interesantes; mientras que Akira dio un estirón y ahora media el uno con setenta y nueve, Fukase se quedó atascado en el uno con setenta y cinco. A pesar de que Fukase contaba con ojos grandes, la línea de los mismos se volvió afilada, mientras que la de Akira se redondeo. Ya ni que decir de su cuerpo, Akira estaba en el club de baloncesto y había ganado musculo, y por lo que sabía, Fukase saltaba de un club a otro con frecuencia casi anormal. Satoshi compartía altura con Akira, así que apenas y se colocó en la punta de los pies ante el tirón.

–No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi hermano–. Siseó Akira.

Satoshi rió, tomando las muñecas de Akira y comenzó a bajarlas. Akira mostró resistencia, pero era incapaz de hacerle competencia a la estrella de boxeo. Sintió los dedos ásperos encajarse en la suave piel de sus muñecas. No podía dejarse ganar, no podía permitir que ese brabucón se metiera con su hermano.

–¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que le pase? –. Preguntó. –Durante estos dos años, tu popularidad ha sido más importante que tu hermano mayor–.

Las últimas dos palabras las escupió con veneno, la sangre de Akira hirvió ante eso. Puede que no hablase con su hermano en la escuela, pero si Fukase le hubiera dicho que era acosado, Akira no hubiera dudado en intervenir. Alejó sus manos de golpe, Satoshi sonrió triunfal. Escuchó pasos detrás suyos y una cálida mano tomarlo de la muñeca. Giró y encontró a Fukase.

–Déjalo, Akira, no vale la pena–.

Quizás para Satoshi y sus secuaces eso era una súplica; un pedido lastimero de que pararan la pelea, pero Akira sabía que no era así. El ceño ligeramente fruncido y el agarre suave pero firme en su muñeca, Fukase contaba con manos grandes y dedos largos, le indicaban que no estaba de buen humor. El mayor siempre se mostraba alegre y afable, pero cuando se molestaba eran malos indicios ya que Fukase no se molestaba, nunca. Akira apretó los labios.

–¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo que le haga algo a tu hermanito menor? –. Cuestionó Satoshi.

Fukase soltó a su hermano y pasó entre los otros cuatro, ignorándolos, Akira siguió sus pasos. Y todo habría terminado ahí, en un mal recuerdo, sin más ni menos. Pero Satoshi no sabía cerrar la maldita boca y tenía que insultar a Fukase de nuevo, frente a Akira, frente a la persona que admiraba a Fukase desde que era un niño pequeño.

–Vaya cobarde. Pues bien, vete, payaso de circo–.

Akira se giró, sintió la yema de los dedos de Fukase intentando detenerlo y el grito de su hermano diciéndole que no. Se abalanzó sobre Satoshi con los puños por delante. Su puño derecho colisionó contra la mejilla de Satoshi y se sintió tan bien. Escuchó los gritos de los otros tres pero eran como un zumbido, la sangre que bombeaba era todo lo que escuchaba Akira en ese momento. Tomó a Satoshi por el cuello de la camisa y volvió a golpearlo.

Después del segundo golpe, sintió un puño en su estomago. Se encorvó ante el dolor, cerró los ojos y soltó un quejido, lo tomaron del cabello y lo obligaron a levantar el rostro. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y observó el desgarbado rostro de Satoshi sonriendo, su mejilla estaba enrojecida y Akira alcanzó a ver sangre en el labio inferior. Se quejó cuando sintió otro golpe en su estomago, Satoshi podía ser un desgraciado, pero era un desgraciado que sabía pelear.

–¿Qué pasa, niño bonito? ¿Te duele acaso? –.

Akira frunció el ceño ante el apodo, apretó los dientes, ahogando el quejido de dolor. Satoshi apretó el agarre en su cabellera y Akira se obligó a no cerrar los ojos. Escuchó la risa de los otros tres y observó la sonrisa molesta y llena de superioridad de Satoshi. Cuando Satoshi retiró su brazo del estomago de Akira, el pelirrojo sabía que avecinaba otro golpe, apretó los dientes para ahogar el gemido y no darle gusto al otro.

El quejido que retumbo no fue el de Akira, fue el de Satoshi. El joven de uno con setenta y nueve cayó al suelo de espaldas, soltando un gemido largo y doloroso. Akira fue liberado, aunque sintió como algunos de sus cabellos fueron arrancados debido a la fuerza del arrebato, se tambaleó y miró a su derecha, sosteniéndose el estomago por el dolor. Observó sorprendido a su hermano mayor con la pierna derecha extendida. Entonces Akira recordó que Fukase había asistido a artes marciales desde los cinco pero lo dejó a los doce.

El lugar quedó en silencio, Fukase caminó hasta Satoshi, quien se retorcía en el suelo. El mayor lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta la pared más cercana, arrojó a Satoshi contra ella y la cabeza del chico rebotó contra el concreto, creando un sonido sordo. Satoshi siseó de dolor y estaba dispuesto a levantarse, cuando el golpe en su pecho lo pegó a la pared. Un pie firme le impedía moverse, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos rojizos.

–No toques a mi hermano–.

Akira logró ver de reojo como los secuaces de Satoshi temblaron ante las palabras de su hermano mayor. Miró a Satoshi, quien miraba a Fukase con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Akira observó a su hermano con detenimiento y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, él nunca había visto a Fukase así; sus ojos estaban oscuros y su mirada era más afilada, sus cejas fruncidas y sus labios eran una línea recta. Ni siquiera en los peores días había visto a su hermano mayor así. Ante la nula respuesta, pero comprensión de mensaje, Fukase bajó su pie.

–Vámonos–. Ordenó con aspereza cuando pasó junto a Akira.

Los Kano desaparecieron por el pasillo, sin girarse a ver a los supuestos brabucones. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos engentados, el dolor del estomago de Akira persistía, aunque en menor medida, también sentía hormigueo en su cuero cabelludo debido al maltrato de antes. Levantó la mirada del suelo, para ver la espalda de su hermano moverse ágilmente entre la gente. Escuchó un susurro y de reojo observó como las personas los miraban y señalaban. Regresó la mirada al frente y siguió a su hermano mayor en silencio.

Llegaron a la enfermería, Fukase abrió la puerta y dejó ingresar a Akira antes, para después entrar él. La enfermera, Momo, era un amor de persona y estaba acostumbrada a recibir a Akira cada que este se lastimaba de una u otra manera, así que se podía decir que eran conocidos. La enfermera sonrió al verlo, pero su alegría se transformó en sorpresa al ver a Fukase ahí también.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarles Kano y… Kano? –. Preguntó.

–Mi hermano se metió en una pelea estúpida y está herido, ¿puede revisar que este bien? –.

Ante la descripción de la pelea, Akira estuvo a punto de protestar, no había sido estúpida, lo habían insultado. Iba a quejarse cuando los ojos oscuros de su hermano lo estremecieron y le obligaron a cerrar la boca. La enfermera lo checó sin dilación y solo le recetó un par de analgésicos, estaría adolorido unos cuantos días, pero no era nada grave. Ambos le agradecieron su tiempo y salieron de la enfermería. Cayeron en un silencio tensó, Akira tragó con dificultades y jugó con las mangas de su chaqueta escolar.

–… Perdón–. Susurró.

Observó a Fukase, quien le miraba en silencio y con el ceño fruncido. Akira no evitó sentirse intimidado, hacía años que no se sentía así. Miró a su hermano mayor suspirar y masajearse las sienes, los rasgos de Fukase se suavizaron y Akira se sintió aliviado, su hermano no estaba molesto con él, o al menos no tanto como para dar miedo.

–Te dije que no te metieras, Akira–. Comentó Fukase, caminando hacía el otro lado del pasillo, donde estaba la ventana. –¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? –.

Akira se mordió el labio inferior, ciertamente nunca había hecho caso a las órdenes de su hermano mayor, ni lo trataba en la mayoría del tiempo como el mayor. Observó como Fukase se encogía en su lugar, observando por la ventana y recordó las palabras de Satoshi; _"payaso de circo"_. ¿Su hermano había sido acosado y llamado así por dos años consecutivos? Si era así, entonces se odiaba a sí mismo, por permitir que la popularidad le cegara y le impidiera ver lo que su hermano sufrió.

–¿Lo hacía muy seguido? –.

–¿Qué cosa? ¿Quién? –.

–Satoshi… molestarte–.

Fukase bufó y se recargó en la pared, cruzando sus brazos, sonrió de lado. –¿Él? Ni siquiera sé quién es. Lo conocí el lunes de la semana pasada, cuando escondió una bomba de humo en mi casillero–.

Akira recordaba el incidente, una bomba de humo explotó en los casilleros, si mal no recordaba una chica de tercer grado había recibido todo de frente… pero Akira no sabía que había estado esa cosa en el casillero de su hermano, ¿y que andaba haciendo esa chica por el casillero de Fukase? Se deshizo de eso pensamientos y volvió a lo principal.

–Entonces, ¿nunca te había hecho nada antes? –. Volvió a cuestionar y Fukase negó. –¿Han… ha habido otras personas que te molestaran? –.

Le costó hacer la pregunta, pero necesitaba saber si su hermano en verdad había sido acosado en esos dos años de separación entre ambos. Fukase miró al techo y se llevó una mano al mentón, como recordando su estancia en la escuela. Arqueó las cejas y negó con la cabeza, Akira le observó con desconfianza y Fukase soltó una risa.

–Con lo que acabas de ver, ¿en verdad crees que me dejaría molestar? –.

Ante el recuerdo, Akira no evitó imaginarse a su hermano mayor dándole una paliza a sujetos el doble de su altura, un sentimiento de orgullo se instaló en su pecho; su hermano era completamente capaz de cuidarse solo y de mostrar que no debían meterse con él. Sonrió y Fukase le respondió de igual manera, el ambiente entre ambos se relajó y Akira sabía que tenía que hacer. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y miró al suelo, sus zapatos se veían incomprensiblemente interesantes.

–Yo… quiero pedir perdón–. Comenzó. –Por lo que dije antes, hace dos años… Yo estaba desesperado por integrarme a algún grupo y… termine tratándote de esa manera–.

Levantó la mirada y confrontó a su hermano mayor, quien le miraba en silencio. –Hermano, yo de verdad lo siento, me arrepiento de lo que te dije y como te he tratado…–.

Cayeron en silencio, Akira bajó la mirada y sentía los penetrantes ojos de su hermano sobre él, ¿lo perdonaría? Sería comprensible que no, después de todo lo que había hecho, después de negarlo tantas veces. Había sido un terrible hermano menor, un terrible familiar. Se merecía el repudio de su hermano mayor. La voz plana de su hermano lo tensó.

–Akira–. El mencionado se mordió la lengua. –Eso… ha sido… ¡la disculpa más sosa que he escuchado! –.

Akira levantó el rostro y observó la sonrisa de su hermano mayor, sintió las mejillas sonrojarse ante lo que dijo el mayor; ¿sosa? ¿su disculpa? La risa de Fukase captó su atención, ahí estaba, esa risa traviesa. Recordaba esa risa de cuando Akira se comió el labial de su madre porque olía a cereza cuando tenía ocho, la recordaba de cuando se arrojó a la piscina y el agua estaba helada. Recordaba esa risa de cuando ambos treparon un árbol y Akira se asustó tanto que tuvieron que ir por una escalera para bajarlo. Era la risa de su hermano la que siempre era contagiosa, Akira no supo en qué momento comenzó a reír también.

Sintió un ligero golpe en su brazo y observó a su hermano que le sonreía. –Está bien, no te puedo culpar, sé que soy extraño y la mayoría de la gente se asusta con lo que hago o digo–.

–No eres extraño, eres… extravagante–. Respondió Akira y observó como Fukase rodó sus ojos divertido.

–¿Eres como mamá ahora? –. Y ambos volvieron a reír.

Después de eso, y para dolor de Akira, tuvieron que separarse. Fukase debía ir al gimnasio, donde se haría la entrega de diplomas y debían practicar entradas y salidas, al parecer para que no tropezaran entre ellos o con las togas. Akira regresó con su grupo, el cual preguntó el porqué su ausencia y el pelirrojo contestó que había pasado el rato con su hermano; ante la mención del Kano mayor, sus amigos se miraron sorprendidos, pero Akira continúo con sus deberes. Su hermano podía ser extravagante y la mayoría de las personas no lo entendía, pero era su hermano y lo aceptaba como tal.

La preparación terminó mucho antes de lo que pensaron y el resto de los grupos fueron guiados al gimnasio, donde esperaron a los padres de familia. Akira localizó a los de tercero y observó el destellante cabello de su hermano sobresalir bajo el sobrero que portaba, se habría acercado, pero tenían prohibido acercarse hasta acabada la ceremonia. Sus padres llegaron y Akira no dudó en gritar el nombre de su hermano. Ante la vista de su familia entera, Fukase levantó ambas manos y no le importó gritar un saludo a sus padres. Los adultos solo rieron.

La ceremonia comenzó, los mejores promedios dieron discursos y Akira estaba comenzando a aburrirse, ¿cuándo darían los diplomas? Debido a la graduación se suspenderían clases y Akira no podía esperar para poder salir, sus padres habían prometido una cena especial y la verdad los dos estaban emocionados. Cuando la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas empezó, Akira gruñó aliviado, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que pasara su hermano.

Cuando Fukase pasó al frente y todos comenzaron a aplaudir, a Akira no le importó aplaudir más fuerte de lo debido, las palmas de sus manos se enrojecieron pero valía la pena. Fukase estrechó las manos de sus profesores y cuando soltó la mano del director, se giró y de un saltó bajó del estrado, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Fukase corrió hacía su familia y arrojó el molesto gorro que le habían obligado a usar al suelo, quitó el listón que mantenía uniforme el papel y extendió el objeto; Fukase se había graduado oficialmente.

¿Qué si estaba prohibido saltar así? ¿Qué no podía quitarse el gorro antes de tiempo? ¿Qué no podían gritar en un volumen chillante y molesto? Que más les daba, Fukase estaba emocionado y Akira no podía estar más feliz por su hermano mayor; no solo se había graduado, sino que también habían resuelto sus problemas. Akira envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano y sonrió a la cámara, sus padres rieron ante los gestos que sus hijos hacían ante la cámara. Entre su griterío, porque Akira estaba seguro que eran la única familia gritando, una tímida voz lo llamó.

–Kano… ¿puedo hablar contigo? –.

Mientras sus padres estaban ocupados discutiendo con el profesor de literatura sobre porque Fukase no podía retirarse ya la toga si el pobre se sentía como en un sauna, los hermanos fueron llamados por una chica. Su largo cabello estaba peinado en dos coletas bajas, que normalmente eran superiores, usaba la misma toga, mostrando que era de tercer año. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y un papel en las manos que sinceramente no parecía el diploma. Fukase sonrió con malicia y golpeó a su hermano en las costillas.

–¿Hatsune? ¿En verdad, hermanito? No sabía que tenías ese nivel de popularidad–.

Las mejillas de Akira se colorearon, si él era popular, Miku Hatsune era una Diosa en la en escuela. Todos la conocían, los profesores la adoraban, las chicas deseaban ser sus amigas y los chicos se derretían con una sola sonrisa de la joven. Recordando detenidamente, ella había recibido la bomba de humo que Satoshi había escondido en el casillero de su hermano mayor. Frunció las cejas con confusión y miró a Hatsune, quien seguía parada y observándolos en silencio.

–¿Quién? –. Preguntó Akira, ella había dicho _Kano_ , pero nunca dijo cual de los dos.

Con la cara tan roja como el cabello de ellos dos, Miku levantó su mano izquierda y señaló al mayor de los dos, quien parecía bastante ocupado balbuceando sobre lo casanova que era su hermano menor y sobre cómo se convertiría en tío a temprana edad. Akira abrió la boca sorprendido, bajó la mirada y observó a su hermano aún conversando consigo mismo en voz alta. Eso explicaba entonces que hacía Miku rondando el casillero de su hermano. Sonrió y le asintió a la mayor.

Tomó los hombros de su hermano, asustándolo en el proceso, y lo empujó hasta dejarlo frente a la chica. Sonrió victorioso. –Iré a ver a mamá–. Informó y sin darle tiempo de replicar a Fukase, se fue corriendo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y estar seguro de no escuchar nada, regresó la mirada al par que parecía estar en una situación incómoda. Observó a Hatsune negar alrededor de tres veces, mientras que Fukase le miraba confundido. La chica levantó el papel que tenía y se lo extendió al otro, Akira reconocía una carta de amor en donde fuera, sonrió y observó como su hermano la abría y la leía. Miku entró en pánico cuando Fukase comenzó a leerla en voz alta, intentó arrebatársela pero el chico se giró, impidiéndoselo. Akira sintió pena por la chica.

Los ojos de Akira se desviaron, al ver entre la gente a Satoshi, quien tenía los ojos pegados en Hatsune y su hermano. Frunció el ceño, las cosas comenzaban a tener un sentido ahora que se juntaban el resto de las piezas. Satoshi rechinó los dientes para después desaparecer entre la multitud. Akira intentó seguirlo con la mirada, pero no lo logró, aún molesto dirigió la mirada a la pareja, solo para ver como Miku sostenía su carta y el diploma de Fukase, mientras que este se levantaba la toga hasta la cintura. Hatsune se moría de vergüenza y Akira no evitó soltar una risa.

Fukase logró sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón, dejó caer la toga y tomó sus papeles. Extendió el aparato a Miku y esta comenzó a teclear, al finalizar se lo entregó a Fukase, quien sonrió; Akira observó el rubor expandirse por el rostro de la chica. Akira sonrió, su hermano era extravagante y algunas personas no podía comprenderlo y preferían evitarlo, pero había personas que se sentían atraídas por ese rasgo. ¿Y que si era hermano menor del loco que explotó algo en la clase de química y tiñó todo el lugar de verde neón? Estaba orgulloso de ser el hermano menor de Fukase.

* * *

Nueve hojas, son las 2 y 22 de la madrugada, tengo sueño y calorts

Como cuando no tienes imaginación y le pones Satoshi a un personaje, como el proveedor de voz de Fukase xD Amo pensar que Fukase y Akira son hermanos, siendo Fukase el mayor xD ¡Sí! ¿Y que si puse MikuxFukase al final? LOLZ

Esto puede tener faltas, lo checaré después y lo corregiré. (P.D: Editado)

Gracias por leer~


End file.
